Uma nova desgraça para Yamanaka Ino!
by ANBUnda
Summary: Asuma tem um gêmeo filósofo, Ino é emo, Lee é um vândalo colador de maconha que se passa de super herói e o Pinóquio é um santo que ripou isso sozinho. MUAHAHAHA.


**Uma nova desgraça para Yamanaka Ino!**

**Título original dessa benção divina: Um novo amor para Yamanaka Ino!**

**Autora: Shina Com**

**Ripagem solo do Pinóquio, o Macho Super Potente que não amolece nunca! *-* #Leva machadada nas costas#**

**---  
**

**Summary da desgraça: **Repostado!E finalmente mais bem arrumado,**(Pinóquio: 'Mais bem arrumando' o meu pau vestindo tutu e dançando o créu com um pato de pelúcia.) **se ainda tiver algo errado podem me enviar reviews,Pm,seja o que for para me avisarem, **(Pinóquio: Serve ripagem? *-*) **essa fic é um presente para todas as autoras do e em especial para minha mãe e pai por me darem sempre apoio! **(Pinóquio: E um beijo pras quiança dos orfanato q passa fome e num tem onde vivê. Delz abensoe. Amén)**

----

Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu teria casado e matada muitos deles e tendo começado com a Ino, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, o Shikamaru e o Tobi. **(Pinóquio: Casado e Matada, a dupla dinâmica. Depois eu que tenho cérebro de serragem.)**

Naruto (este e o Sasuke teriam sofrido muito na minha mão):

Pensamento: **oi, ola alguém ai? (Pinóquio: Oh, Serafim Augusto, onde estás? 8O)**

Fala: blá, blá.

Pensamentos vazados: **(Pinóquio: Absorvente neles! Que nojão.)** A vida é cheia de ilusões, mas sem elas nos também não poderíamos viver para acalmar os nossos corações (essa é uma frase minha).**(Pinóquio: Amica que lindo! Chorei tanto que molhei a calcinha! Essa vai pro meu livro! *-*)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A chuva caia feita uma avalanche em Konoha, **(Pinóquio: Verbo não tem gênero. São assexuados... like me.) **mas mesmo assim não chega a destruir tudo que pasce por lá, **(Pinóquio: Pasce o seu cu numa urtiga, isso sim. OS GÊMEOS S&S MANDAM TELEGRAMA RECLAMANDO SEUS DIREITOS TRABALHISTAS.)**também inspira alguns, dava motivação a outros e tentava acalmar corações menos prezados, como o de uma jovem loira que corria pela chuva, ela não sabia para onde estava indo, mas sem se importar com o que tinha no caminho corria desesperada para fugir da tristeza do seu coração lhe proporcionava e algo que ia a sua cabeça era solidão, **(Pinóquio: Me rebobina que minha fita acabou! Que porra foi essa ménha félha? O.o Sacrificou as vírgulas e a coerência em nome de um Deus Hindu?)** ela era a bela Ino, que corria para fugir da tristeza e da chuva que molhava, **(Pinóquio: Oh, rly?) **mas não limpava o seu coração:

Ino: **Por quê?,Porque parece que só o meu coração não será completado como os dos outros?**Ela se perguntava sem parar e sem obter a resposta **(Pinóquio: Jamanta quer saber!)**

Às vezes eu me pergunto, por que o mundo esta contra mim? **(Pinóquio: O mundo eu não sei, mas eu é por causa da tua gramática de duende azul morador do país das fábulas exiladas.)**

O que eu fiz para isso acontecer?,Pois o que eu queria era ter um amor. ** (Pinóquio: Na minha terra isso tem outro nome: Fogo na Caçarola)**

Mas só ganhei dor! **(Pinóquio: Ai que fófis! Rima!)**

Ino se lembrava dos seus amigos enquanto corria na chuva, **(Pinóquio: Afz, que dramático. Aí no fim o que acontece? Morre de um resfriado? Pega pneumonia? Leva um tombo, cai de boca na calçada e perde os dentes?) **até que decide parar perto de uma loja, para esperar a chuva passar um pouco e ao mesmo tempo refletir sobre seu coração:

Ino: **A todos os meus amigos já fizeram escolhas e eu não, por exemplo, Hinata finalmente se declarou para o Naruto e revelou seus sentimentos, (Pinóquio? Né? E morreu de uma tapa do macho do Naruto depois. /Spoiler) mesmo sabendo que podia levar um grande fora ou ser menosprezada, e a Tenten ela esta feliz, pois vai completar uns três meses de namoro com o Neji!...(Pinóquio: E eu sou a boneca de pano da Branca de Neve, é claro.)** Para de pensar um pouco e começa a olhar a chuva. **(Pinóquio: Mim ser solteira. Mim querer dar.)**

Da dor do meu coração eu ganhei um presente! **(Pinóquio: Se for um infarto eu aplaudo forever.)**

Chamado solidão! **(Pinóquio: Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha, eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhaaar!)**

Esse presente eu queria devolver, **(Pinóquio: É tão anti-ético devolver presentes, bee.)**

Mas quando fui ver ninguém, queria receber. **(Pinóquio: "Oi, quer minha solidão pra você? 8D" "Não, amica, brigadz e talz.")**

Ino **volta a refletir: a o baka do Shikamaru, (**Pinóquio: Gemt, ela está super indecisa sobre o sexo do rapaz! 8O)** quem diria esta a namorar a Temari, **(Pinóquio: Eu ia fazer uma piada interna, mas prefiro me resguardar sobre o fato do Shikamaru ser a Moçoila da relação.)** há dois meses e acabaram de assumir namoro, e o Sasuke eu me pergunto o que de verdade eu sentia por ele, será que era paixão ou obsessão, porque já era e me lembro da mensagem que a Sakura me deu feliz que tinha ganhado de mim, coisa que ela nunca fez G-a-n-h-o-u-!De mim, **(Pinóquio: Ah safada! Soletrou direitinho! Mas convenhamos... o Sasuke não é algo que se possa chamar de Oscar do Mundo Ninja, né?)** eu nunca pensei que ia perde para ela nunca, **(Pinóquio: Os usos da Letra R, Parte 1: Indicativo do verbo.)** nunca de verdade, e o pior que eu lembro uma frase que eu ouvi do Assuma uma vez, **(Pinóquio: Os gêmeos S&S agradecem pela atenção aos seus direitos de existir, mas reclamam por uso inadequado da imagem deles.. ASSUMA UM CARALHO BEM GRANDE NO MEIO DESSA FIC, ISSO SIM.) **ele me disse bem assim...**

Flashback

Ino estava no restaurante, comendo com os amigos, mas não agüenta mais ficar lá e decide ir. **(Pinóquio: Aí ela foi, sabe-se lá para onde, sabe-se lá em que tempo verbal, sabe-se lá por quê. Mas foi. (8) Eu vou voando pela vida... sem querer voltar... /Roberto Carlos)**

Assuma olha para Ino enquanto ela já estava indo embora

Asuma: Já vai Ino?Olha sorrindo para a garota

Ino: Sim Asuma-sensei, não tem nada aqui que me faça sorrir-diz a garota bem desanimada. **(Pinóquio: Mamãe quero ser emo, a galera vai gostar. Deixar uma franja de lado, desenhar uma lágrima com o delineador, botar um batom roxo, comprar um AllStar cano alto e cantar Fresno até faltar a voz.)**

Asuma volta a sorrir e decide dizer algo importante antes que ela saia: **(Pinóquio: Atirá-la sobre a mesa e possuí-la ali mesmo, diante dos outros pupilos que continuam a devorar o churrasco como se dele dependessem suas vidas.)**

Asuma: Ino você sabe muito bem ninguém consegue tudo o quer! **(Pinóquio: Oh. Quanta profundidade. Chorei um Nilo inteiro com essa lição de vida, deu até cupim nos olhos.)**

Ino volta a encarar Asuma só que seu rosto estava cheio de lagrimas e ela não conseguia se mexer mais de onde estava. **(Pinóquio: O Asuma é a Medusa, gente! 8O #Vira Pedra#)**

Então eu pude ver

O que a solidão faz

Ela me sentir, um monstro de olhos macabros. **(Pinóquio: #Lixando os joelhos# Ai que poeminha escroto da porra, menéna.)**

E de pés congelados, **(Pinóquio: #Ataque histérico de riso# Preguem um prego em mim e pendurem uma placa "Morto", fazendo favor. #Oferece a testa#)**

Como um iceberg sem poder se derreter aqui!

Isso é deprimente minha gente **(Pinóquio: Eu nem preciso dizer que concordo, né?)**

Eu vos aconselho que quando receberem este presente **(Pinóquio: Ela ainda está bitolada com a Benedita Solidão do Aparício? #Monta na águia e vai na direção do mar catar ostras#)**

Se puderem, o joguem no abismo mais profundo sem fim. **(Pinóquio: E leve essa fic junto, de preferência com uma pedra amarrada no rabo.)**

Por que depois não tem como não parar de Chorar!

Ino: Porque não Asuma-sensei, por que... Não?Diz chorando. **(Pinóquio: Por que imagina o que eu faria se tivesse uma arma? *-*)**

Asuma: Se eu soubesse todas as respostas eu concerteza **(Pinóquio: 'Concerteza' deve ser uma variação de espécie dos Ornitorrincos. Ah, por falar em Ornitorrincos, MARY-NEESAN, BEIJOS, MIGUXA LINDA S2) **teria sido escolhido o novo Hokage. **(Pinóquio: Ou a mãe Diná.)**

Ino já estava saindo, só que antes Asuma termina de dizer e fecha com uma frase:

Asuma: Às vezes o nosso amor não somos nós que escolhemos, mas ele que nos escolhe! **(Pinóquio: Falou aquele que traz a pessoa amada em três dias.)**

Fim do Flashback

A chuva passava, e o sol voltou a brilhar como nunca em Konoha, e certo garoto de colam verde **(Pinóquio: #Imagina um garoto barrigudo colando maconha nas paredes#)** e de grandes sobrancelhas passa, por uma bela loja e ate que reconhece uma bela garota de roupa azul claro, **(Pinóquio: Claro, por quê? Ela desistiu de usar roupas cor-de-língua-do-Orochimaru?) **e seu belo e longos cabelos loiros. **(Pinóquio: Um dos irmãos S se suicidou, acho eu.)**

Ino estava bem no canto sentada na sombra com a cabeça entre as pernas e com os braços cruzados em cima, ate que sente algo... **(Pinóquio: Imitando um caranguejo, né?) **Quer dizer alguém lhe chamar:

Garoto: **(Pinóquio: O vândalo colador de maconha? 8O)** Ino, Ino, INO!!!!Gritou ate que ela o olhou, e secou os olhos. **(Pinóquio: Além de loira é surda, infeliz)**

Ino: Hãn?,Rock Lee, o que faz aqui?-diz olhando nos olhos do garoto

Lee: Eu estava procurando você, sabia que é perigoso sair assim com uma chuva muito for?,**(Pinóquio: Jamais me esquecerei do dia em que ouvi falar de uma Chuva For. Sinto-me um vencedor. *-* #Vai compor uma canção#) **Você poderia ter pegado um resfriado - diz sorrindo para ela.

Ino fica corada, e sorri para ele de volta.:

Ino: Mas como você sabia que eu estava por aqui?

Lee: O Asuma me disse, e eu estou te procurando desde o restaurante-diz fazendo a posse Nice Gay. **(Pinóquio: HUAUHAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAHUUAHUHAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHU³³³³³³! EU MEGA IMAGINEI O LEE DE QUATRO, VESTIDO DE PIKACHU, BALANÇANDO O RABO E CHAMANDO O NEJI PRA BRINCAR DE POKEBOLA! NICE GAY O MEU CU! Ò.ó)**

Ino rir um pouco e corada **(Pinóquio: E quem não riria diante desta visão assombrosa?)**

Ino: Bom agora você me achou!Sorri mais feliz e de pé desta vez.

Soube uma coisa nova. **(Pinóquio: O Lee é gay. 8D)**

Chegou ao meu coração e destruiu **(Pinóquio:Eu ouvi um grito de Glórias? \o/)**

Aquela besta solidão foi à chegada de um novo

Amor eu desta vez veio para ficar e... **(Pinóquio: Olha que mágico. O cara faz uma pose Nice GAY e a menina apaixona. Que luxo cor de pêssego esse!)**

Nenhuma baka de uma solidão ou

Dor vai retirara meu novo amor... **(Pinóquio: E a gramática convoca um advogado de defesa.)**

Lee cora um pouco e diz:

Lee: Bom, você... quer t-tomar sorvete...c- comigo?Super rubro. **(Pinóquio: Colocou a capa e a máscara de Mega-man, pintou o peito com batom vermelho-poota e se tornou o Super Rubro! O Grande Herói Gay da Vila da Folha! *-*)**

Ino: Sim, só que você vai ter de me pegar primeiro!-Sai correndo e rindo. **(Pinóquio: Que nem uma retardada. u.u)**

Lee: Pode apostar que eu vou ganhar!Sai correndo atrás e sorrindo mais que nunca! **(Pinóquio: Mordendo as orelhas, hein, champz?)**

O amor é imprevisível

É indecifrável

Mas quando possuído 

ninguém 

Deseja que ele seja...

Desvendado... **(Pinóquio: Perdão? Só eu não entendi necas de pitibiriba deste arrombo gramatical?)**

FIM... SERÁ??????

BOM GENTE ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC de NARUTO, E DO CASAL INOXLEE um casal que é estranho admito, mas não me joguem pedras ,façam uma autora feliz e me diga o que acharam?Odiaram,adoraram,ficou fofa, besta, querem me destruir da face da terra, por favor, deixem reviews (e a ultima opção, por favor, desconsiderem ta?). **(Pinóquia: Boba! Só por que eu já ia apetar o botãozinho rosa saltitante! *-*)**

Bjs e dedico essa fic para: Minha melhor amiga Mia Sabazuke, meu melhor amigo Shinobo, minha mãe e meu pai, meu irmão Rock Teteu.**(Pinóquio: Pro Jô Soares, pra Sônia Abrão, pro Obama, pra Sasha e pra Xuxa! *-*)**

E para as autoras: Sweet Pandora, Sary-chann, Gemini kaouru, Dri Lioncourt, Gaa&lee, Cris diamant, Ártemis de libra, Hiei-and-shino, e muitas outras que infelizmente que a autora teme esqueceu o nome (me desculpem viu de verdade!). **(Pinóquio: Elas tem mais é que te agradecer por tê-las esquecido, isso sim! Eu, pelo menos, agradeço com um sacrifício de sangue por meu santo nome não estar aí nessa lista negra.)**

Ja nee!

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

**(Pinóquio: Esse, caros leitores, foi o final mais digno, mágico, purpurinado e jumentalizado que eu já li. Parte superior do formulário. Beijos. Parte inferior do formulário. #Enfia o nariz numa garrafa de acetona e aspira#)**


End file.
